1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adhesive sheets and methods of grinding a semiconductor wafer by using the adhesive sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose adhesive films used for backgrinding a semiconductor wafer.
In general, an integrated circuit of a semiconductor has been produced as follows: first, a high-purity monocrystalline silicone etc. is sliced into wafers; then, an integrated circuit is formed on one surface (hereinafter, this surface is referred to as the “circuit-forming surface”); after that, the wafer surface which does not have the circuit thereon (hereinafter, this surface is referred to as the “backside”) is ground by grinding or polishing, etc. to have a thin thickness of the wafer at about between 50 and 500 μm; finally, the wafer is diced into individual pieces.